bentenuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anodite
Anodites are a free-spirited race of all-powerful energy beings from the planet Anodyne. ﻿ Appearance Anodites are beings of life energy, most commonly known as Mana. The entire body of an Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed Mana; a deep-dark purple color and long flowing tendrils of 'hair' are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The color of their mana is bright/light blue (in the original series) and many different shades of pink, magenta and fuchsia and/with occasional shades of violet-purple mixed together. Personality Anodites are free-spirited and most don't take life as seriously as most humans to the point that some Anodites disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others; according to Verdona, Anodites help "scads of people." They can also be slightly condesending to non-energy beings. Powers and Abilities Anodites in human forms can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects like: limited reality-warping, energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening portals, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation and invisibility. In their true forms, they can warp reality, fly across space, transport themselves and others to other dimensions, create a body of their choice and are able to draw in the mana around them. They are omnipotent. Anodites are technically immortal, able to change their age. The more mana an Anodite draws in, the more powerful the Anodite becomes. Anodite Gwen has also shown the ability to grow to giant size when she gets angry. It's unknown if Anodites can use this ability in their human forms. It does, however, require about 75 years before an Anodite can fully master all of their powers and abilities. Using their full power without mastering their powers would result in them being overwhelmed by the power and forget about their life before they awaken the power (this almost happened to Gwen in War of the Worlds: Part 2). Reproduction Anodites are able to reproduce with humans by assuming a human body. If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there's no guarantee the offspring will inherit Anodite powers and abilities. Anodite powers and abilities (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") can also occur in offspring in later generations. Neither of Verdona's children inherited her Anodite powers and abilities, but her granddaughter did. Known Anodites With Powers *Verdona Tennyson *Sunny *Gwen Tennyson (Human/Anodite Hybrid) Without The Spark *Carl Tennyson (Human) *Frank Tennyson (Human) *Ken Tennyson (Human) *Ben Tennyson (Human) *Kenneth "Kenny" Tennyson (Human) (alternate timeline) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Human) (alternate timeline) Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Verdona appeared in the video game (in Anodite form). She is non-playable. Appears on Wii, DS, PSP, PS2, Xbox 360 platforms. Toys *Gwen Anodite *4 inch Alien Collection Alien Force Gwen Tennyson *10 cm DNAlien Alien Force Gwen Tennyson *4 inch Ultimate Alien Gwen Tennyson *4 inch Original Series Gwen Tennyson *4 inch Lucky Girl with Grey Matter Trivia *The name Anodite comes from the Latin word "Anodyne" which means to relieve pain of the physical body. *Gwen's mother, Natalie, isn't very fond of Anodites, which makes it hard to deal with her Anodite relatives. *According to Dwayne, Anodites lack DNA. Therefore, any child an Anodite has with another species, will be related to that Anodite via life-force, but biologically the offspring will remain 100% pure to the other parent's species. See Also */Gallery/ es:Anodita Category:Anodites Category:Sapient Beings Category:Alien Species Category:Mana Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Species